1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a playback apparatus which changes over between execution/non-execution of high pixel conversion processing and a method of controlling the playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, TV units based on full high definition of 1920×1080 in quantity of pixels have been often seen. However, there is not so much full-high-definition content. Then, DVD content and the like of conventional standard definition images have been subjected to high pixel conversion processing (up-conversion) to be converted to high-definition images and then enjoyed through full-high-definition TV units.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-153865 has disclosed a method for acquiring the standard information of a specified content, inquiring of a user whether or not the up-conversion is executed according to the standard information and executing the up-conversion according to its result so as to record that content in a recording portion.
There are some high pixel conversion processing methods available. For example, bi-cubic convolution and bi-linear interpolation are available. The bi-cubic convolution applies a higher load to a processor than the bi-linear interpolation.
Currently, personal computers cannot execute the bi-cubic convolution in real time. Then, it can be considered to make other high-speed processor than the processor which executes its operating system and some application perform the high pixel conversion processing using the bi-cubic convolution.
For example, connecting the other high-speed processor to a bridge circuit using PCI express standard serial bus can be considered. The PCI express standard enables bi-directional communication to be executed. The effective data transmission rate in a single direction of the PCI express standard is about 250 MB/sec. On the other hand, transmission rate necessary for transmitting full-high-definition video data is about 187 MB/s. Thus, there is not so much room in usable transmission rate for transmission of the full-high-definition video data on the PCI express standard and consequently, it is preferable to reduce the quantity of data which is to be supplied to the other processor as much as possible.
On the other hand, whether or not a user prefers the images subjected to the high pixel conversion processing depends largely on the user's own preference. Thus, there exists a user's request for comparing moving image by changing over between execution and non-execution of the high pixel conversion processing dynamically during playback of the moving image.